


Cause You're A Dream To Me

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Ex-lovers to Lovers, Librarian!Will, M/M, Omega!will, Teacher!Dipper, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will hesitantly turned around, looking at the alpha with a shaky frown. Dipper's eyes immediately held his own with unwavering attentiveness."But I won't let you go this time. I don't care how long it takes to get you to fall in love with me again; I will wait."





	Cause You're A Dream To Me

He whimpered into the pillow as his fingers clawed into its soft fabric. It was all he could do as he felt his entire body tremble. His back stung and his legs ached, but his body was hot and drummed in endless desire as he felt a hand rest against the back of his neck. 

"Why are you being so quiet? I want to hear you properly." 

He gasped when something inside him went deeper, forcing his entire body to tense as his nerves sparked alive. He felt drool connect his mouth with the pillow as he was dragged up when hands moved to grab his hips and drag him back. He gasped and shuddered at the sudden movement, especially when he heard the clink of a metal belt tap against itself. 

"Come on." 

He sees stars. He moans loud enough to feel it ring in his ears, echoing. His fangs ache and he's arching his back to encourage another thrust inside him. 

"There you go." The voice behind him praises gruffly. "I knew you could be a good boy when you actually tried." 

That stirs something inside him. He presses the balls of his feet into blankets to ground himself when his hips are raised higher up with tight grips. He feels more tears roll down his cheeks as he lets the other have full control. All he can do is focus on the feeling of being full, of the clawing ache in his gut finally being satisfied, of the instincts inside him finally not threatening to rip him apart. 

He's sore and will be for a while after this is over. He knows it because it's always like this. The last of his consciousness fades when a hand wraps around his hardened erection, stroking him just firmly enough to make him cry out. Each thrust is too much, every stroke is overwhelming; it's all making his mind go fuzzy. He's tired and charged all at once, leaving him a heaping mess when he feels each thrust go harder and faster inside him. He mourns the loss whenever it's pulled out and he whimpers when it's returned far too quickly. 

He can feel silky clothes press against the back of his legs and a shirt press against the sides of his flanks. What really gets him, though, is the feeling of a hot chest press against his back. He can feel every muscle contract when there's a thrust, feeling the break of skin before it connects with his back again. He wants to cry, to moan, to finally come, but instead his elbows collapse and he's pressing against the pillow again. He's too weak to hold himself up, especially when there's another thrust against his prostate. He feels a hand wrap around his throat and force him up. He whimpers against the soft hold as he locks his elbows to keep him from collapsing again. 

"Good boy." He could hear the smirk in the other's voice and it nearly drives him over the edge. 

\--

Will stood at the school entrance in grim silence. His palms were sweaty and the ache of buried memories threatened to make his heart sink. He forced himself to walk forward, each step heavy and reluctant as he walked in. He was immediately greeted by an elderly lady who had been there even before he'd been a student here. 

"William!" The beta grinned as she walked forward slowly. She'd had a limp even all those years ago that Will genuinely wondered why she was still working. At least now she had a cane, but the sight alone made his heart weak. 

"Mrs. Susan." Will returned warmly. 

"I'm so happy you're here, dear. There's no one better for this job than you; I told the principal that, too. You were always the best student here in my opinion." 

Will thought her scent was a little overpowering, like a mixture of far-too powerful flowery perfume that omegas used and the staleness of old age. He'd forgotten all about it until now, but it seemed far less assaulting now that he was older. He chuckled softly as she rested a hand on his arm. 

"You always were my favorite, though, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Always, Mrs. Susan." 

"You were so sweet. But you and that alpha, oh, he was such a terrible influence on you at the time, wasn't he?" The female beta huffed indignantly at the memory. "He's grown up so much now, it's amazing he's even the same person. Still handsome, no doubts about that if the female staff have anything to say about it, that's for sure. What a troublesome young boy, though. All the students gawk at him now, too. He does his job, but how terrible." 

"S-Sorry?" Will felt his chest tighten. "Who?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Mrs. Susan offered a sympathetic smile. "Mr. Gleeful is a teacher here, now. Isn't that quite a turn of events?"

Will stopped in his tracks, staring at the elderly beta in horror. Oh, this would be an issue. This would be a very, very difficult obstacle. 

"You haven't seen him since graduation, have you?" Mrs. Susan misread his horrified expression as she gently grabbed his hand - though it was far more secure than he would have liked as she started dragging him down the hallway. "I bet you would love to see him. I'm sure he's missed you, it's been so long!"

He genuinely tries to say no or to even stop walking, but his body goes against his wishes as he allowed the elderly beta to drag him along. His heart is racing in his chest and he's suddenly self-conscious. Every part of him is trembling, even his hands, as they stop in front of a classroom door. Mrs. Susan walks in easily, opening the door and greeting the other person in the room, hidden by the wall as Will stands at the entrance. He's too terrified to properly walk in until he hears his name being called. 

He takes heavy steps in until he meets cold cyan eyes across the room. His heart jolts as he and the very alpha of his broken-hearted nightmares stands before him. Mrs. Susan seems happy, as if she's done something amazing, but Will feels anger and heartbreak claw at his chest once again. 

He sees the alpha's mouth twitch into a smirk, that same cocky smirk that once made him weak for an entirely different reason a long time ago, before he speaks silkily. 

"William."

\--

"I never actually liked you, you know that, don't you?"

Will felt his entire being shatter. He stares at the boy with watery eyes, knowing his cheeks are wet and he's biting his lip to keep from actively sobbing. 

"W-What are y-you - w-what do you -"

"I mean what I said." Cold cyan eyes are on him and he can't breathe. "You're mistaking your hormones for feelings. You aren't in love with me and I'm certainly not in love with you."

Will feels bile build in his gut. 

"Did you really think we could be mates?"

Will swallowed and takes a shaky step back. He can't breathe as he shakes his head, gasping for breath between sobs. 

"Y-Y-You - l-lied to m-me? I-I thought w-we were g-gonna - b-but the r-ring -"

"You're pathetic." Will thinks he can hear a hint of something behind the cold words, but his ears are ringing and he's panicking. "Did you really think that an alpha like me would actually mate with an omega like you?"

"B-B-But I th-thought-"

"That's the problem." Unforgiving eyes stared at him as if already bored with the conversation. "You thought." 

Will stumbles out of the room and runs. He runs and runs. He runs until his legs hurt so much they can't run anymore. He runs until his chest is heaving and his body aches. He runs until his tears are dry and he feels numb. 

He runs until he forgets everything.

That day, he decided to never make the same mistake again. 

\--

"Call me Mr. Cipher." Will walks forward and holds his hand out. 

"Ah, of course." The alpha seems to play along, amused, despite Will's clear reluctance to be near him. "Feel free to call me Dipper." 

"I'll stick with professional formalities, if you don't mind, Mr. Gleeful." Will grits as he yanks his hand away from Dipper's hand when the alpha holds it for far longer than necessary. 

Mrs. Susan looks between them curiously, but Will just narrows his eyes at the alpha, whose smirk seems to have only grown. 

"Well, it's certainly a pleasure to meet you." 

"The pleasure's all yours, I'm afraid." Will growls lowly before turning on his heel. "Mrs. Susan, I'd like to go set up my office now."

"Yes...sure, no problem, Will." The beta smiles as she glanced at Dipper curiously. "Follow me, dear." 

Will didn't have to look to know Dipper watched him make his way out of the room because the alpha called after him when he made it to the hallway.

"I look forward to working with you, Mr. Cipher." 

Will doesn't say anything back as he storms down the hallway. He's grateful when Mrs. Susan doesn't ask him about it when he finally slows down to let her catch up with him. The rest of the day goes by smoothly, but his anger settles in his gut when he thinks about the confident smirk and the silly voice he'd hated all these years. 

This would definitely not be easy. 

\--

His first day on the job wasn't difficult. He's always loved this type of work - it's relaxing and being surrounded by books was far better than being surrounded by people, in his opinion. The few who did venture into the library were often working or studying, leaving the large room silent and pleasant. He could check in and out books in peace. Things felt nice.

Well, until a certain teacher decided to waltz on in. 

Then it wasn't so great. 

"Hello there, Mr. Cipher." 

Will sighed. He had his back turned to the alpha, though he knew exactly who it was. The book in his hand was gingerly placed on the cart before he turned around to meet mischievous cyan eyes. 

"Mr. Gleeful." 

"Might I say, you're looking very handsome today." Dipper was leaning on the counter as he smirked that stupid grin that made Will's stomach flip. 

"What do you want?"

"I need fifteen Hamlets for tomorrow's class, if you would be so kind." 

"Alright." Will turned on his heel and made his way into the back room. He knew exactly where he'd put them earlier, as he'd set out to arranging everything neatly. He prayed for whoever had been the old librarian because nothing had been in order. At all. 

He grabbed five books and glanced around for a cart. He heard wheels squeak before Dipper appeared with a small, empty cart. Will narrowed his eyes at the alpha.

"You're not supposed to be back here."

"This is my thanks for helping?" Dipper tsked. "I'm just trying to provide assistance to our new librarian."

"I don't need it." Will growled quietly.

"So aggressive." Dipper walked closer, reaching up to grab a handful of books as he leaned in a little too close for Will's comfort. 

The omega stood his ground, though, glaring into the alpha's eyes despite the fact that Dipper was close enough to kiss him. Dipper just smirked down at him, looking between his eyes before placing the books on the cart. Will clenched his jaw as he grabbed another handful of books, placing them on the cart before he felt himself being pushed against the shelf. He gasped when hands gripped his wrists and pinned them against book spines. 

The alpha rumbled softly between them. 

"Is there a reason you're playing so hard to get?" 

"Is there a reason you won't take a hint?" Will growled. 

"It's been five years, Will." Dipper's smirk faded as he looked Will over. "I've thought of you every single day since you left." 

Will felt his eyes water in anger before he shoved the alpha off. Dipper took a step back, just enough to give Will room to breathe, but not enough to give Will a chance to run. The omega hated that he was already sniffling. 

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." 

"Th-Then you're insulting my intelligence." Will snarled. "I'm not the s-stupid pup I was back then. I won't fall for your tricks again." 

"I'm not tricking you." Dipper's voice was even as he closed in on Will again. His hands gently held the omega's face, keeping his attention on him completely. 

"H-how do I know that? The last time -"

"Because I love you." 

Will stared at him in shock. He waited for the alpha to start laughing, saying it was all a joke, for others to jump out and laugh at him, too. It never came and Will was stuck staring at the alpha with an agape mouth and wide eyes. A part of him wanted to believe what the alpha was saying was the truth, but instead he shoved the boy off again and growled.

"D-Don't mock me." He growled before grabbing another handful of books and shoving them on the cart. 

"Will-"

"Go back out front. I'll bring the rest of the books to you in a moment." 

Dipper didn't move and it made Will even more unsettled. He wanted to shout, to growl, to threaten, but he just stood and bit back impending tears. 

"I'm sorry." 

Will froze at the alpha's words. 

"I never did say I was sorry for that day." 

Silence.

"And I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me so easily, even after all this time." 

Will hesitantly turned around, looking at the alpha with a shaky frown. Dipper's eyes immediately held his own with unwavering attentiveness. 

"But I won't let you go this time. I don't care how long it takes to get you to fall in love with me again; I will wait." 

Dipper turned and adjusted the books on the cart neatly, though Will could see fingers tremble slightly as they did so. 

"I waited five years for you to finally come back and I'll wait even longer if it means you'll give me another chance." 

When all the books were upright and neatly tucked into the shelf on the cart, Dipper quietly made his way out of the room. The door remained open behind him and the omega knew he was waiting for him outside. He felt more hot tears roll down his cheeks before he started curiously wiping at his cheeks. He sniffled as memories flooded his mind, memories of the good and the bad times they shared before that horrid afternoon. 

They couldn't be lovers. Not after their breakup. 

Not when Will still loved him despite it all. 

He made his way back into the main room when he composed himself enough not to immediately start crying again. He didn't meet Dipper's eyes as he scanned each of the books and placed them back on the cart for the alpha to collect the next day. 

"Okay." Was all Will said through a cracked voice, but the alpha knew exactly what he was agreeing to. 

Will just prayed it was the right decision. 

\--

"I got this for you." 

Will tugged in his school uniform collar as he turned to look at the alpha curiously. Dipper always got him things, but it was usually food. This time, however, he could see the alpha hold out a small black box for him. He blinked as Dipper gestured for him to grab it. He did so carefully, plucking it from the alpha's hand before opening it curiously. 

His eyes widened as he looked between the ring and Dipper. 

"D-Dipper?"

"I figured that maybe you'd want one." The alpha shrugged nonchalantly. "Till we, you know, could do something. About our status." 

Will's face immediately lit up in happiness as he smiled brightly at the alpha.

"Y-You mean it?" 

"Of course I mean it." Dipper snapped softly. "You think I would just give you something like this so freely?" 

Will lunged forward, pressing his own lips against the alpha's as he straddled the taller boy. His heart threatened to leap out of his chest when hands held his sides, holding him closer. He felt a hot tongue slip between his lips, making him purr as he adjusted his hips over Dipper's. The alpha rumbled against his mouth, smiling into their kiss as Will gasped quietly between them. 

"T-Tonight."

"Hm?"

"I..." Will felt his cheeks heat as he pulled back to bump his nose against the alpha's. "I want you tonight." 

Dipper smirked at him, making his knees weak as the hands holding them began massaging in small circles. He could feel them slowly inch their way to his ass, groping him softly before the alpha hummed beneath him.

"Tonight." 

Will leaned down and kissed the alpha again, purring into the kiss as he rolled his hips against Dipper's. He could hear the soft growl erupt from the boy beneath him, especially when he felt the alpha's erection against his own through their clothes. He pulled back to properly straddle the alpha as he felt Dipper's hands slowly move up his sides. They lifted his shirt with them, leaving his skin to shiver where Dipper's hands touched bare skin. He bit into his lip as Dipper pulled his shirt off completely, smirking up at him with lust-blown pupils. Dipper licked his fangs slowly as he smiled wolfishly up at him. 

"Lay down on the floor over there. Chest down." Dipper commanded roughly. It sent chills down Will's spine as he obeyed, climbing off the alpha to follow the other's words. 

He felt a finger run down his spine as another unbuckled his belt. He bit back a moan when Dipper pressed against his ass, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

"There's my good boy."

Will whined. 

\--

Will found a small bouquet of flowers on his small desk when he walked into work the next day. The day after that, there was a small box of chocolates. The day after that, there was a card. Every day after that, Will received small gifts that he quickly hid from prying eyes. It was no secret to anyone that the new librarian had suddenly acquired a secret admirer, though it was clear no one could guess who it could be. Will just blushed and smiled sheepishly whenever asked if he knew, insisting that he was just trying to do his job. 

Dipper also managed to greet him every chance he had, whether it be in the hallways, the staff rooms or the parking lot, Will was always the center of the alpha's attention. In staff meetings, the omega would feel a hand slide onto his knee and he'd shove it off quickly before anyone would notice. During lunch breaks, he would try to hide in his small library office until the alpha would walk in with a lunch made specifically for him. Will would reluctantly accept it, if only to keep others' attention from seeing the alpha's presence in a room he wasn't even supposed to be in. 

The alpha was relentless with physical attention on top of the unnecessary gifts. Will was constantly removing himself from the alpha's holds, from hand-holding to attempted kissing that the alpha would try to initiate. He especially hated that his body was reacting to the alpha's touch, yearning it just like it did back then. Will knew it was for a reason - the same reason he hadn't been able to even look at other alpha's since Dipper. 

Unfortunately, Dipper was everything to him, even now. He hated and loved him all at once. His first and only alpha; it was impossible for him to even look at others. And that's what he hated about Dipper the most. 

He felt arms wrap around his midsection as he placed books on a top shelf in the back. He recognized the scent, but he knew exactly who it was even before his brain caught up to the evidence. He felt the alpha nuzzle into the side of his neck - the same place he used to scent him when they were younger pups. 

"Stop it." Will huffed.

"Why?" Dipper purred as he pressed himself against the omega's back.

"Because I don't want to smell like you." 

"Well, I want you to smell like me." Will shivered when a tongue lapped at the area under his ear. "Like before. You used to smell only of me." 

"Yes, well, things have certainly changed, haven't they?" Will growled as he elbowed the alpha's gut. Dipper sputtered back, but it was only a moment before Will was being turned around and pressed against the shelf. Will gave the alpha a disinterested look as Dipper looked him over. 

"You used to love when I did this." 

"Used to."

"I'll make you love it again." Dipper rumbled softly. "Love me again."

"We'll see." Will pushed past the alpha with Dipper hot on his tracks as he walked back into the view of the students and staff. 

He didn't miss the fact that the alpha hadn't given them space despite it. 

"Let me take you out tonight."

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"It's none of your business, is it?" Will rose an eyebrow at the alpha. 

"Tomorrow night, then."

"Busy."

"Sunday?"

"We have work Monday."

"Has that ever stopped us before?" Dipper's voice was suggestive and Will rolled his eyes. 

"Mr. Gleeful, I recommend you get back to class before the ending lunch bell rings." 

"I'll see you later then, Mr. Cipher." Dipper winked at him before the bell screeched loudly around them. 

Will heard the shuffling of backpacks and students talking as they rose, but Will's eyes stayed with the alpha's taut back as he left the room. He pursed his lips and turned on his heel before disappearing into the back room. 

\--

His eyes were wide in awe as he looked up at various fish swimming freely in the large tank around them. Fish were above them, in front of them, behind them, swimming in groups around sharks and manta rays. He felt so small compared to some of these wondrous creatures. 

He turned to look at the alpha next to him when he felt a hand slip into his. He smiled softly at Dipper when the boy winked at him. 

"Better way to spend a Sunday than studying, huh?" 

Will shook his head with a huff before turning back to the creature's before him. He wondered how old some of them were. Did they love, too? Did they have alphas and betas and omegas and mates? He felt his hand squeeze and he turned to see the alpha grin at him. His heart fluttered at the sight - the soft blue of the water reflecting against Dipper's face to add a softness to it, the way cyan eyes seemed to glow against the darkness of the room, the way he felt like it was just them despite the crowds around them. He swallowed and smiled bashfully back, feeling his face heat as he squeezed Dipper's hand back. 

The alpha gently pulled him close, eyes looking into his own before he slowly leaned forward. Will's eyes fell halfway as lips met his. He thought his heart would burst from the feeling of warmth and belonging overwhelming him. 

He was in love. 

He was so in love that nothing else mattered. He didn't care about the crowds, he didn't care about the time, he didn't care about school; all he cared about was being near Dipper. He felt his eyes water slightly at the shear feeling of it. He loved him. God, he really loved him. His chest hurt as he sniffled and smiled warmly up at the other. 

"I love you, Dipper Gleeful." 

The alpha looked at him, eyes wide and cheeks a little red before the alpha smiled softly. 

"I love you, too, William Cipher." 

Will hiccuped as Dipper held him close, pressing his head against the alpha's chest as he let out a warbled laugh. He wrapped his arms around the alpha's torso, nuzzling into a soft shirt. He felt Dipper pet his head and wrap an arm around his lower back, keeping him secure to his chest. 

There wasn't a place in the entire world that Will would rather be. 

\--

Will smiled at a female alpha that had caught him on his way to his car. She was chatting so animatedly that he felt guilty if he interrupted, but it was clear her intentions were far more than just getting to know him. He nodded and smiled with everything she said, unsure if he even really caught her name when she introduced herself (she had introduced herself, didn't she?) at the beginning. 

"So, I heard you graduated from here. Is that right?" She smiled warmly at him. 

"Yes, I did. A few years ago." Will leaned against his car door with his hip as he watched the female alpha. 

"Really? So did you graduate with Dipper?"

"I...did, yes." Will gnawed on his inner cheek as he braced himself. He had a very good feeling he knew where this was going. 

"Were you guys close in school?" 

"Ah...not too close." Will felt a pang in his heart at that but he smiled through it. 

"Oh, that's a pity. I was hoping you could give me some intel." The female smiled playfully at him, but Will just laughed hesitantly back. "He's always so mysterious."

"Really?" Will doubted that. The alpha was always on his case and was very obvious about everything he wanted from him. Mystery was the last word Will would use to describe that wolfish alpha. 

"Really. You're the first person he's been close - well, closer - with that I've seen. He barely acknowledges my existence." 

"Hm." Will hummed in sympathy. He wondered if she would still like him if she knew he would just end up breaking her heart like he did his. 

"Well, I'm sorry for talking your ear off. It's also just exciting to have a new member to the staff. It always gets so dull until we have fresh meat." 

Will gave the alpha an uncomfortable smile before unlocking his car. 

"Ah, yes, that's very true." He turned to open his car door. "My apologies, I have to be on my way. I have a previous engagement -"

"Oh, no, no, of course! Thank you! I'll see you Monday!" The female smiled brightly before leaving Will to it, allowing the omega to sigh in relief. He closed the car door and started the car, thankful it seemed the day was finally over. 

And then he heard the tap of knuckles on his window. He turned, his relief immediately gone when cyan eyes watched him, filled with blatant amusement. Great. 

He rolled his window down with pursed lips.

"Mr. Gleeful."

"Mr. Cipher." Dipper glanced at his lips, making him clear his throat. "How about we grab that drink?" 

"I'm afraid I'm busy."

"You can spare a few moments to have one nostalgic drink with an old friend, can't you?" 

"Old friend is an overstatement." Will narrowed his eyes. "So that will be a no."

The alpha was silent for a moment before he kneeled enough to be eye-to-eye with the omega.

"Will, please." Dipper's eyes were soft as he gave the omega a small frown. "I'm really trying here." 

"Okay?"

"Just one drink. That's all I'm asking for." 

The omega sighed, mulling over his options. He guessed it wouldn't be so bad. TV could wait for another hour. He turned back to look at the alpha, who was watching him closely for his answer. 

"Alright. One drink. That's it." 

Dipper smiled brightly, making Will's heart flutter before he turned away with a huff. He hated that his body still reacted to the alpha's emotions. He watched the alpha walk around and open the car door before slipping in beside him. 

"Remember that old bar we used to sneak into?" 

"That's where you want to go?"

"I said nostalgic drink, didn't I?" Dipper grinned at him. Will turned away, reversing the car and making his way out of the parking lot. He felt antsy being this close to the alpha - to even have allowed himself to do this. 

He shouldn't have agreed to do this. What was wrong with him? But then he felt a hand rest on his thigh and he heard the soft rumble of the alpha and he remembered the times when he was genuinely happy. His heart sunk in his chest as he pulled into the parking lot of the worn down bar. There weren't a lot of cars present, which wasn't surprising because it was still fairly early in the evening. The hand on his thigh disappeared and he tried to tell himself that was a good thing. 

"You haven't been here since you came to town, have you?" Dipper gave him a playful look and the omega shrugged. 

"I don't drink all that often."

"You didn't really back then either." Dipper hummed as he got out of the car. 

Will followed suit, shutting the car door and locking it before the alpha was immediately next to him. Fingers brushed against his hand as they walked together to the bar entrance and a part of Will wanted to close the gap. He hated that part. 

Dipper opened the door for him and he was immediately thrown into faded memories. The bar was the same as it had always been - shady, dark, grimy and everything Will had adored when it had involved his alpha - sorry, the alpha next to him. Will walked in, nodding to the bartender as he sat on a barstool. Dipper slipped in next to him, leaning in close to smirk at him.

"Like old times." 

"In a way." Will hated that he could look into the corner of the bar and remember when Dipper used to press him against the wall and scent him openly. He hated that he could look at one of the tables and remember when Dipper used to tell him jokes to make him laugh so hard he cried. He hated that he remembered how much he hated this bar but loved Dipper. 

"What can I get you?" 

"Any beer you recommend." Will watched the bartender nod and glance at Dipper. 

"Same old?"

"Same old." Dipper agreed. 

Will figured Dipper would frequent this place, even now. He tapped his fingers along the sticky surface of the counter. Things were awkward as they sat in silence, watching the bartender make their drinks. He felt Dipper shift next to him.

"Remember the time I punched that older alpha because he was hitting on you?" 

Will couldn't stop the small huff of a laugh when he nodded. 

"Yeah. You broke your hand." Will shook his head. "Your parents had a heart attack when they thought you were going into a life of crime."

"They really did." Dipper was leaning close to him and Will could smell his scent. It was warm, as it always had been. 

"They thought I was a terrible influence on you." Will commented as the bartender slid their drinks onto the counter. "Little did they know."

"They were ignorant to everything important in my life." 

Will's eyebrows shot up at the alpha's suddenly dark tone. He turned to look at the alpha as Dipper gripped his drink a little too tight. He didn't understand why there had been a sudden shift, but he thought of changing the subject. 

"So what made you want to be a teacher?" Will tapped his beer glass. "That's the last thing I would have expected you to become." 

"I wanted to stay near home and there were a lot of good memories in that school, so I decided to try it out and I ended up loving it. I got my degree and came home to work." Dipper sounded absent as he took a sip of his drink- a drink that Will recognized the alpha always got when they were younger. 

"Mm."

"Will, back then...I really did love you." 

Will took a gulp of his drink. He turned away from the alpha, focused on the rows of alcohol bottles in front of them as Dipper turned to face him in his peripheral. 

"I...I never wanted to end things." 

"I'm sure." Will played with his coaster. He didn't expect to have this conversation - at least not while he was still very sober. He could feel anxiety build a heavy weight in his stomach as he tried to think of a way out. This was not a god idea. He should never have agreed to do this.

"Will, look at me." 

The omega reluctantly turned to see the alpha - he was sincere and that made him feel even worse. His stomach started to hurt as he lifted his drink for another gulp. His whole chest was hurting as he placed the drink down. He wanted to go home. He didn't want to bring this up - to talk about the past. He didn't want to think about that day, he didn't want to think about the years of hurt, he didn't want to think about the pain. He didn't want to remember every detail of the alpha's face as he tore his heart apart. He felt his throat tighten as the alpha gave him sorrowful eyes. 

"I've always loved you." 

He felt a pang in his heart as he forced himself off the barstool. He scrambled for his wallet, pulling out money and slamming it on the counter before making his way out of the bar. He hated it - he hated that years were already threatening to fall. His throat was already tight and he was on the verge of tears as he pushed out of the bar and stormed toward his car. 

"Will!"

He unlocked his car and wrenched the door open before the alpha grabbed him. He whipped around and landed a good punch across the alpha's face, hearing the crunch of his hand against Dipper's eye. 

"You bastard!" Will shouted. His hand pulsed with pain, but he couldn't feel it through the pain in his chest. 

Dipper held his eye and it was clear it would bruise from the hiss that the alpha released as he glared at Will. 

"What the hell?" Dipper roared.

"I should be asking you that!" Will pushed Dipper back. "You tear my heart apart the day after I tell you I love you and then I come back, after all these years, and you have the fucking audacity to try and make me feel something for you again?"

"I was fucking scared!" Dipper growled. "I never had anyone - anyone who wanted to be with me like you! I was fucking terrified!"

"You think I wasn't?" Will snarled back. "You think I wasn't scared shitless, too? But god, at least I wasn't a fucking coward like you!" 

Dipper ran forward and tackled him to the ground. Will landed another punch across his jaw before Dipper grabbed him and flipped him. Will's face pressed against asphalt before it registered. He froze as Dipper loomed over him. His body submitted, his instincts taking over as he obeyed the alpha's grip around the back of his neck. 

"You...are...despicable." Will growled into the ground. 

"You won't listen to me otherwise." Dipper sounded out of breath despite his advantage. "Will, I love you. I know you hate me. I hated myself for so long when you left. I wanted nothing more than to find you. I haven't even looked at anyone else because all I wanted was you."

Will closed his eyes as his body forced him to calm down. He hated that Dipper was an alpha. He hated that he was an omega. He hated that Dipper could easily get him to submit because his body knew he belonged to Dipper. He hated that the universe made him love him. 

"I waited years for you to come back. You think I didn't regret what I did every single goddamn day after we graduated? I knew I had been stupid. I just -" He felt Dipper shift over him. "We were going to different colleges and I was scared. I was scared you'd find someone else. I was scared you'd leave me eventually. And I was so goddamn scared because I loved you too much to let that happen." 

Will's breathing calmed as he shifted to rest his face against his hands. The asphalt hurt and he felt Dipper get off him and lift him. His hand was still on the back of Will's neck, but it was just a ghost of a hold. Dipper's other hand brushed the dirt off his clothes, but the alpha's expression was soft as he turned to give the omega a tired expression. 

"If I could turn back time - if I could tell myself back then that I was giving up the greatest thing I had ever been given in life - I would in a heartbeat." 

Will frowned as he looked away from far-too honest eyes. 

"You may never forgive me. You may hate me forever. But god, Will, at least hear me out when I say I love you. I've always loved you. That day, I was stupid and - that's not how I ever felt. I always wanted you - I wanted to marry you, to mate you, to have a future with you and I still do. I never - never wanted this to happen to us." 

Will felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and he lifted a hand to wipe them away when Dipper finally released him. He sniffled before he tried to take a deep breath through his mouth. 

"I hate you." Will whimpered, but it held no heat. For once, it wasn't full of anger. It was innocent, raw and pained. 

"I know." Dipper gently held his face with soft hands and they were so warm. They reminded Will of softer times, of moments under bed sheets and cuddled on cold days. They reminded him of tender kisses and soft promises. 

Will watched the alpha slowly close in before lips pressed against his. It wasn't forceful, but gentle and hesitant. Will pressed back just as carefully. He closed his eyes, feeling his body melt against the alpha's touch as Dipper moved one hand to hold the back of his head. It was the first time he felt...settled. How long had it been since he was held like this? How long had it been since he felt comfortable around an alpha like this? Since Dipper held him that one day, the day in the aquarium. Since Dipper kissed him softly and tenderly, enough to make him sigh into the kiss. 

Will relaxed as Dipper pulled away slowly. Half-lidded blue eyes held his, and Will could already see the black eye forming on the alpha. He frowned as he raised a hand to gently brush his fingers over the forming bruise. 

"Come home with me." Dipper whispered softly. "Let me show you how much you mean to me." 

"We need to put ice on your eye." Will mumbles softly. "And your jaw." 

"And your hand." Dipper gently grabbed Will's hand and kissed bloodied knuckles. They both looked worse for wear and Will laughed quietly. They were ridiculous. 

"Take me home." Will leaned up to nuzzle against the alpha's nose. "Please." 

Dipper kissed him again and he sighed into soft lips. 

He missed this so much. 

\--

"Hey."

Will turned to look at the alpha curiously as they sat on a park bench, staring at a sunset that Dipper had insisted they see. It was beautiful, with shades of purple and red and orange all mixing together in a beautiful sight before them. He smiled at the alpha as Dipper squeezed their hands closer. 

"You're gorgeous." 

Will felt his face heat as he laughed and turned away. He kicked his legs under the bench and rested his toes against the sidewalk as he turned his attention back to the sunset. He felt Dipper shift before the alpha kissed him on his cheek. His heart threatened to burst as he turned quickly enough to sneak a kiss, smiling brightly when Dipper laughed against his lips. 

"You're always saying things like that." Will bit into his lip bashfully when the alpha pulled away to look at him properly.

"It's because it's true." Dipper purred as he leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. "I'm the luckiest alpha alive." 

"No." Will smiled. 

"Yes." Dipper kissed him again. "Happy anniversary, darling." 

\--

Will gasped when fangs scraped against his neck. He moaned, arching his back into Dipper's bare chest as the alpha rolled his hips into Will's. 

"G-god, Dipper -"

Will gasped when the alpha bucked into him. He held onto the alpha tightly, hugging him closer as Dipper's hands gripped his hips and forced him closer. He whimpered, feeling his own dick twitch with every deep thrust the alpha made into him. He felt so full that it made him dizzy. It was like he was going into heat with how hazy he felt. The only thing he could focus on - the only person - was the alpha above him, licking up his neck and growling into his ear as the mattress creaked below them. 

"F-Fuck, Dipper w-wait -" 

Dipper slammed into him again, making him cry out as his nails clawed into the alpha's back. His entire body trembled when the alpha stopped suddenly, making him whine pathetically as he looked at Dipper with teary eyes. 

"God, you're so beautiful." Dipper breathed as Will swallowed, chest heaving as he panted between them. 

And then Dipper was moving again, kissing him as he wrapped Will's legs around his hips. Will hooked his ankles together to keep Dipper inside him, shaking when the alpha fucked him slowly. He wanted more - God, he wanted Dipper. He wanted to feel every single part of him. He wanted the alpha to touch every part of him. He wanted - he wanted everything.

Dipper wrapped a hand around him and his breath hitched as he turned to bite into his lip. His entire body trembled, overwhelmed as Dipper held him. Will looked up at the alpha as he stroked him, earning whimpers with each tight stroke around his dick. 

It was all so different than before - and all so much the same. Dipper was both rough and gentle, taking his time and moving so quick - Will couldn't focus. All he knew was that he was happy - happy that Dipper was the one he was with. His hand hurt and Dipper's eye and jaw looked painful, but the alpha just kissed him again softly. Will sighed against soft lips, opening his mouth enough to let a hot tongue press against his own. 

And then Dipper was thrusting into him, pumping him until he was screaming the alpha's name. He arched his back and held onto the alpha as his vision went white. Dipper just kept going, kept kissing him and fucking him until he was a whimpering mess. All he could say was the alpha's name whenever his tongue wasn't too heavy, when he could muster anything more than just a small whine or moan. 

Dipper slowed down just enough to make Will shudder with every thrust. He looked up at the alpha with hazy eyes and a sloppy smile. He didn't realize Dipper was on the verge of tears above him, that each kiss was so tender and gentle that it made the alpha's chest ache. He just purred beneath him, content and blissfully happy as Dipper kissed him again and again. 

"Please," Dipper whispered quietly between them as he slowly stroked Will again, "stay with me forever." 

Will purred sleepily in response, rolling his hips into Dipper's hand as the alpha kissed his forehead. He could feel Dipper slowly pick up his pace again, making him hum encouragingly. 

"Can...I?" Dipper looks at him so weakly, so raw and full of fear that Will's heart aches. 

He doesn't think twice before he nods. 

It was the first time he'd ever been knotted. Dipper held him tightly and pushed into him, watching Will's head fly up. He whined as his body adjusted to the full feeling of Dipper in him, accepting and warming as the alpha kissed him. It was slow and overwhelming, driving his senses into overdrive before he felt fangs sink into his neck. He cries out at the searing pain that makes his entire neck hurt. He doesn't push the alpha off, but he tenses, gritting his teeth as Dipper pulls back. Among the feeling of searing pain and feeling so full he could barely handle it, he felt warmth. He felt happiness, the joy of being claimed. The bubbling of excitement at being Dipper's. 

He forgot about years of loneliness and hatred in that moment. All he could do was watch Dipper bare his own neck before he leaned up and marked the alpha. He could feel Dipper stiffen before he was thrusting into Will despite the knot still being in place. Will pulled back, gasping with the taste of copper on his tongue. He fell back onto the bed, gripping Dipper's arms as he let it all sink in. 

They were mated. 

His whole body aches when the sun comes up hours later. Arms are wrapped around him, holding him snug against the alpha's chest. He blinks blearily before nuzzling back into the alpha's chest. He flexed his hand, unsurpassed to feel bandages around his knuckles. He pulls back just enough to see Dipper's eye is covered in a soft eyepatch and his jaw has a white bandage over it. Dipper pulls him closer again, rumbling against Will's cheek as he pulls the blankets over them. 

Will's eyes fall closed as he smiles and slips into sleep. 

Last night had been their anniversary. 

\--

"Mr. Gleeful."

Will turned around curiously as Dipper's smile widened. The alpha rumbled as he leaned over the counter to peck Will on the lips. 

"You responded to it." Dipper hummed. 

"Well, of course. That's my name now, isn't it?"

"It is." Dipper flashed a fanged smile at his husband. "And I'm so happy it is." 

Will rolled his eyes with a quiet laugh as he went back to arranging the books on a new shelf he'd gotten approved. He heard Dipper shift behind him before arms wrapped around him. He turned enough to see Dipper had slid over the counter top to stand behind him.

"What time do you think you'll be done?" Dipper whispered into his ear as one of his hands teased his belt buckle. 

"Dipper, we're at work." Will tried to sound commanding, but it came off as breathy when Dipper's other hand teased his chest through his clothes. 

"No one's here." Teeth scraped over Will's ear and the omega bit back a moan. "Plus, I want to relive an old memory."

"We're not having sex here." Will gave the alpha an incredulous look. 

"Mm. That's not what I was talking about, but that's certainly an idea."

"No." 

Dipper laughed, forcing even Will to smile as the alpha nuzzled into his neck as he hugged him. He could feel the alpha kiss his mate mark tenderly. 

"I want to go to the aquarium." 

Will held a book in his hand as he tilted his head to rest against the alpha's. 

"I'd like that." 

He felt Dipper hold his hand, paying special attention to the ring that rested on his finger before slipping to interlock their fingers together. Will relaxed against the alpha's warmth. 

"I love you." Dipper whispered quietly, holding him tight against the alpha's chest. 

"I love you, too." Will lifted his free hand to stroke the alpha's cheek. 

He turned to kiss the alpha, purring quietly against Dipper's rumbling. 

There was nowhere in the world he'd rather be.


End file.
